Billy the runaway
by merlin's busy saving the world
Summary: This is the story of a kid that lives on the streets. His name is Jack Frost, but his friends just call him Billie. Read about his life on the streets and his journey with his friends to a better town, and hopefully, a better life. But more comes, when he is enslaved by pitch. And it is most definetly not a better life. Not that he will remember... PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, before I tell you my story, you should know that for me, this world is a very lonely place. Most of the time. My name is Jack Frost. Sound familiar? Probably. That's because every one knows about Jack Frost. The cold nights you spend by the fire, all caused by me, right? Well, Think again. That's just the weather talking. I'm a person who doesn't have a home, can't die, and can't be seen. Well, that's how I like to think about myself. In reality, here i am, standing on the roof of some random building in the city. Actually, I guess you can see me, I just don't stand out very much. See, when I was 7, my parents decided i was to much trouble for them. So, I was put on the streets. Alone and cold. Typical, right? that's every unwanted kid's story. Well, here's how mine's different. I like life on the streets. My life probably would have been pretty boring, had my parents wanted me. Right now, its perfect. No rules, I can go wherever I wanna go,no school, and no one to call me Jack. Every one here calls me Billie. That's the name I like. "Hey, Billie, come here, I found the good stuff!" says my friend Tommy. Probably got some good food in the trash. Sound disgusting? Not as disgusting as eating moldy fast food that was found on the very bottom of the dumpster, all slimy. "Great job Tommy, whats in there?"  
"Some burger king stuff, and its still warm!" Tommy yells over to me. Finally, a nice hot meal. Next stop, the local shelter. Time to see who keeps their money close. Yeah, I know it sounds pretty bad, stealing, but when its to keep you alive, believe me, you wouldn't care were that money came from. I walk over to Tommy.  
"Let's start heading in before the crazies come out."  
"Sure, Billie, we better be quick,though, so that new security guard don't catch us again. We almost was headed for the cops that time." I remember that time. We barely escaped with our freedom. We spend most of our nights getting this old janitor's closest fixed up, so no one can get in except us. That time, someone decided to see who was living in there.  
"We probably better take the back way in tonight, OK Tommy?"

"OK, but tomorrow, i get to sit on the rook while you dig through the trash."

"Fine, Tommy. Hey, so good job with that food today."

"No prob. Before I met you, I did stuff like that all the time. Tomorrow, you better try to get this kinda stuff again. This is gonna be the best meal Ive had all month." So, here's a quick intro into my life. Ive been doing stuff like this for about six years. Tonight, though, I was gonna try for some more excitement. I mean, with my kind of life, just your regular living on the streets adventure sometimes just isn't enough. Tonight, it was time to see if Tommy thought the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

OK, so now I have to try to convince my best friend to come with me across the country just so I can have some fun. Sound easy? Not even close. See, Tommy isn't the kind that likes to be bossed around, or just up and leave because someone else wants them to. Well, at least Ill have a shot at it. Who knows? Maybe he'll even say yes.  
"Hey Tommy, what do you say we get out of this town, just go some ere, anywhere. We've been here for over a year, don't you think its time for some change?"  
"Maybe, Billie. Where were you thinking we could go?"  
"I was thinking somewhere like California, someplace like that, or maybe someplace like Duluth. That has a lot of sights, and I think they have some stores that would be pretty easy to pick off some cash real quick."  
"Duluth sounds OK, but California, to much risk of all the cops catching us. Ya know what i mean?"  
"Yeah Tommy, I hear you. So, Duluth sound OK, then?"  
"Sure, I don't have much left here anyway."  
"when do ya want to head out, in the next week or something like that? We could print off a map in the library or something."  
"Sure, but make it 2 weeks, we need more of a plan then that. We need to actually know were were going, and were were gonna end up." I guess my plan worked better then I thought it would. Or maybe Tommy already was getting tired of this town up in Maine. I might actually get the chance to see Lake Superior.

"Hey Tommy, I'm gonna head over to the library to print off that map, OK?"

"Sure, but make sure the cops don't catch. Most people don't expect to see kids this late at night."

"OK" So, here I am heading off to the library, at 10 a clock at night. I walk down the street, walk into the library, and you know what I see? I see a girl. She's the same age as me, too. I walk around the corner, hoping she don't tell her parents or someone that could arrest me who she saw so late at night. Turns out, I didn't have to worry that much.

"Hey, are you a runaway too?" I was not expecting this. Not at all. I try and pretend I don't hear her.

"Cause if you are, I need some help. This is my first night out, and I need someplace to stay that the cops wont be able to find me in." OK, I guess I cant ignore her this time. Most kids that don't find a good hiding spot on their first night usually end up dead.

"I guess I could give you a spot with us for a couple nights, but we're gonna be leaving in a couple weeks."

"Thanks a ton. hey, where are you going,though. You said we're. Who else do you stay with?"

"Its just me and my friend, and we're heading up to Duluth in a couple weeks. Where are you headed to?"

"Duluth, same as you guys are. I think that's the best spot for me. Its like a big city, just without as much crime, so less chance of me getting caught, ya know?"

"Yeah. Hey, maybe you could tag along with us. By the way, what's your name?"

"Its Kayla, but you can call me K. What's your name?"

"Billie, and my friend's name is Tommy. I just need to print off this map so we can know where we're going when we get going. So,you from around here?"

"Yeah, just a couple blocks up that way. But my Mom isn't gonna even know I left. She thinks I'm at a friends house. Hey, Ive got a map if you need one."

"Thanks. Come on, I live up that way." OK, so right now, I know I'm really in trouble. Tommy barely even agreed to going to Duluth. How did I know he'd let this girl come with us. We were getting pretty close to our janitor's closet. Now for the real challenge .

"Hey Tommy, look what I found. A map, and a girl. This is K. She's new to this, and she needs a place to stay. She's heading the same way we are too. Duluth. What do you say?"

"I guess you can come K, but you gotta do your share."

"Sure, I got no problem with that. But for the first couple days, have Billie show you what stuff we do, and what to do and what not to do. For now, get some sleep. We've got a lot of preparing to do for our trip to Duluth."

"Thanks." Okay, going way better then I thought it would. Now to see what happened tomorrow. For now, I'm gonna get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Okay, this is the first day we're gonna have 3 people in our little group. Before I tell you anymore of this story, you don't know much about what we all look like. I'm about 13, I have shaggy brown hair, and I'm about 5 feet four inches. Tommy has blonde hair, he's about the same height, and K, she has my same color hair, and she's about the same height. So now you know what we look like. I think I'll leave it like that. Most of our stories before life on the streets are miserable and sad. Now to get started with getting food and money.  
"Hey K, you up yet?"  
'Yeah. So what do you guys do every day?"  
"Right now I'm gonna head out to get some food. You fine with some stealing, cause if your not, no offense, but you wont last three days without doing a little bit."  
"No, that's fine with me. I didn't run away to follow more rules."  
"I here you there. Hey Tommy, me and K are gonna head out now, OK?"  
"Okay, make sure you tell K the rules of the street when your out there."  
"Sure. Hey, see you later."  
"Good luck, K." says Tommy. I guess he's a little more considerate them I thought. Me and K head down the fire escape, and into the city.  
"Okay K, first we go to the stores. Most of the time we go to stores that have the bathroom in the back. Its easier to snitch food that way. You know of any around here?"  
"Yeah, how 'bout target?"  
"Yeah, good thinkin'. So, when we get in there, go to an isle near the bathroom, grab some food, take it in there, and dump it in your bag. Don't keep the wrapper though. Get enough for three."  
"Okay. Thanks for the advice."  
"No problem." In less then 20 minutes, we r out of there and on our way back to camp.  
"Great job K. You did pretty good for your first day out."  
" do you guys do this every day?"  
"Yeah, pretty much, except for Saturdays. We get double then. Most of stores are close on Sundays. So when we get back, you wanna tell us a little about yourself?"  
"Sure, but you guys better tell me your stories, too. I don't want you to know everything about me, and then I'm left clueless about you."  
"Sure." Ok, now we're on our way back up the fire escape, and through the window that leads into our closet. Tommy, of course, is still sleepin', but I can't blame him. Life on the streets starts to wear on you after a while.  
"Hey, so how 'bout I tell you my story, and then you tell me yours.'  
"Fine by me,"she says.  
"Okay, so when I was 7 years old, my mom dropped me off on the side of the road. don't really remember much of my life before that. Thats about it. How about yours?"  
"Okay,you have, like the same exact story my twin brother has. I don't know him, but my mom left him on the side of the road when he was seven, cause she didn't like boys. Cruel, right?"  
"Hey, maybe I'm like your brother or something. Just kidding. That's probably like 1 in a million chance. So, why'd you run away?"  
"I hate my mom. She doesn't really treat me fair, and she's really mean. That's basically all about me. you know how I have a supposed "twin brother"? Well, guessed what my mom named him, just to embarrass him. Jack Frost,"she said. I don't know how this could have possibly been what sh said.  
"Wait, did you say Jack Frost?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well, I told you my name's Billie, but that's not my real name. This is the only thing I really remember about my past. Everyone at my school used to tease me, because,"I couldn't bring myself to say it.  
"Because what?" Oh shoot, now I have to tell her. This cannot be happening. I do not have a sister. No way. I guess I'll just have to get it over with.  
"Because my name...my name was...Jack Frost."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! so, i know for the last chapter, major cliffhanger! And,er, I may have had to finish some science and math homework...Well, here's the next chapter! For anybody thats reading, Please review! **

Chapter 4  
K's POV  
Ok, so this is my brother. He's lived on the streets all his life, while I have had a home. How could this have happened?  
"So, your my brother? But," Ok, why is there a boomerang flying through the air? It hit Tommy in the head, Billie, Oh no...  
o00o  
"Hey North, are these the kids you wanted? I think we could of brought them here in some other way, you know, INSTEAD OF KNOCKING THEM OUT! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN PRACTICING WITH MY BOOMERANGS, HUH?" shouted Bunny.  
"Calm down Bunny! I'm sure he had a good reason!" says Tooth calmly.  
"Indeed I did! Manny told me too."North said.  
"Oh, so I supose next time Manny tells you that you need to eat more, you'll go an eat all the bloody cookies in the world,huh?" bunny says sarcasticlly.  
"Ok, so while the giant rabbit keeps yelling, I'll just sit here in this sack and wait for my friends to wake up. Oh, by the way, why are they unconcious!" said Billie  
"Oh, well, um why don't I explain that later, and you spend the night?" said North hesintinly. "We can talk about this in the morning." North backs away slowly, motioning for Bunny and Tooth to follow him.  
"Well, thanks for the information." said Billie sarcasticly."We'll just wait here then."  
o00o  
It's midnight, and Billie has already explained what he saw earlier. They decided to go to sleep. It was a full moon. Billie was staring at it. He didn't notice that North, Bunny, and Tooth were standing outside watching him.  
"Jack Frost," said the moon.  
"What?" said Billie, not wanting to believe it was true. Beside him, K and Tommy were awake, but he didn't notice. Then, the moon's light started shining on him.  
"Hey, North, whats going on?"whispered Bunny  
"I don't Know," said North. Billie was in the air, now.  
" Your name is Jack," said the moon.  
"Maybe it was, but it's not, now," said billie. "What are you doing to me?" Now he was high up in the air. His clothes were turning into a brown cape and pants, his skin was turning lighter. His hair was white, now, his eyes, light blue. A wooden staff appeared in his hands.  
"Jack. My name is Jack," He was lowered onto the ground slowly.  
"Hey Billie! What's going on?" said Tommy. But Billie wasn't awake.

**So, what did u think? If you have an suggestions on what I should do next, Please Review! And if you don't have any suggestions, please review! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
**Ok, so, if you dont like this story, but your reading it, PLEASE REVIEW! I MUST KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! This chapter might be slightly depressing. Or it could be tremendously happy. I guess I'll find out after I write this chapter.**

Billie wasn't sure what had happened. In fact, he wasn't even sure that was his real name. all he remembered was that bright, almost ominous, light. He had been staring at it. He slowly relized someone was talking to him.  
"Hey Billie, whats going on?" But before he had a chance to answer, he was knocked unconcious. Lets just say Bunny was very, very confused.  
"What the bloody hell is going on here? What the heck happened to that kid?"  
"Calm down bunny, don't you see? Manny has clearly created a new guardian." Jack was starting to wake up.  
Whats going on?" Then he screamed in terror. Tommy, K, whats happening to you guys? North, Bunny, or whoever you people are, whats happening?"  
"Lets just say most guardians' families are dead before they are created." Bunny was staring at the two kids sadly. They were slowly dissappearing, ceasing to exsist.  
"Noooooooooooo! No! Not K, ot Tommy!" The poor kid had a look of horror on his face. Then he screamed again, that cold, dark, desperate scream, were everything had gong wrong, and nothing could go right again.  
"AAaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"  
"North, whats happening, why is all that light around him?" Tooth was shocked. She had never seen anything like this in her life. The boy had just been turned into a guardian, and it was for an oviously good reason, becuse Manny had taken him from his old life, and everything that he loved. His new powers were trying to find a way to deal with all that saddness. A bright white light erupted around him, engulfing all of them in an icy, but somehow reasuring, light, almost white, blue light. Then, he dissappeared.  
oo0O0oo  
Jack didn't know were he was. All he remembered was that light, that light. he knew it was important, but he didn't know how.  
"Hello Jack. I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Jack looked up. There was a tall, golden eyed, black haired man standing in front of him. Then he heard it. That voice. It was calling out to him, telling him to save them, whoever it was. It wasn't even calling, more like screaming, like someone was in agony so deep, they were begging anyone they saw to save them from this horrible nightmere. But deep inside his mind, he knew who it was. Even if he didn't know exacly who, he knew she was important.  
"Well, Jack, I see you've heard my guest." At that, Jack was sure whoever he called his guest, was more like his prisoner. Then he remembered. The girl looked a lot like him. Except for her hair. Her hair and her eyes her a deep shade of brown.  
"No, don't hurt her! Leave her alone!"  
"Aw, but Jack, if I leave her alone, then my plan wouldn't be complete. In fact, according to your response, I'd say it's going exacly as planned. Now, walk into that sand over there, or I kill the girl." Jack had never felt so helpless in his whole life. He had no choice. Slowly, he walked into the sand. He felt it creep into his soul, it's blackness, it's foulness, stainging his body with black. But he didn't care. He knew that she would be safe. If only he knew just how wrong he was...  
**Ha! Gotcha! Its a cliffhanger! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you liked the ending! just so you know, its not the actual ending. There are many more chapters coming up next. Many more. Many more to come...Do I sound ominous to u? Be warned. Be warned! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHA! IM SO EVIL! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
**A/N: Hi! so, im hoping you like this chapter. It has a lot of stuff happening in it. Hopefully it will be longer then my normal chapters. probably cause im not starting it at 1 o clock in the morning. No, now its 6. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Bunny was exhausted. And confused. And very, very mad. Specifically at North. Because of him, they had a new guardian, which, of course, would be fine, but not when they've become captured and turned into evil slaves to do pitches' every wish and command, and especially when he was kidnapped the very same night he turned into a guardian. right now, he was on his way up the abnormally long flight of stairs to North's workshop. He was also wondering what was up with the elves. They kept looking at him like he just walked out of nowhere. Wish, actually, he had, and unfortunately, it happened to be at the bottom of North's staircase. Sometimes he could just not trust his tunnels. Although he preferred it a lot to the sleigh. He started to turn green at the thought. He was constantly wondering how such an old man had such a need for roller-coaster type tracks for his sleigh. "OK North, your in for a long, long conversation with me," Bunny noted mentally to himself. He really hadn't thought that his day could get much worse. But of course, with his luck, it did.  
"What on earth?" Bunny was on the bottom of a pile, suddenly. He had been tackled by some...wait. These kids looked really familiar.  
"K?" said Bunny hesitantly. So if that was K, and he wasn't even going to ask how she had gotten here, who was the other one? Oh..now he realized.  
"John?" No, that wasn't right. "Tommy?" OK, that sounded right.  
"Bunny, or whatever your name is, you have to help Billie! He's been captured! You-" Then Bunny cut her off.  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Your friend has been captured. It doesn't make a difference. Unless Manny-" Now it was K's turn to cut him off.  
"You keep talking about this Manny person. Who is he?" she demanded.  
"Have you ever heard of the man in the moon?" asked Bunny.  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with...?"  
"Well there you go, that's Manny, and your probably going to meet him soon."  
"Wait, the moon is a person?" This time Tommy was looking up questioningly. He had no idea what was going on, but he was willing to go along with it.  
"No time for explanations, can't you hear the warning bell? Well, what are you staring at? Come on!" K realized that an alarm was sounding. They followed the giant rabbit up the stairs and into a room were a fairy with wings, a short man that seemed to be made out of sand, a red guy that looked suspiciously like Santa Claus, and in the middle of the room, was a dark blue light.  
"Oh no." Bunny was staring at North, a look of fear plastered on his face. the light. In the center of it was a dark, tall figure. "Pitch is back." Next to the dark figure was a smaller figure, and then it disappeared. In its place was a tiny snowflake, and inside of it were these words. "Save me"  
"Do you know what this means?" North was trying to make sense of this. The light obviously meant that a guardian need to be saved, but he knew of no guardian with a snowflake as their symbol.  
"Oh." Bunny had realized who it was they needed to save."Jack." And that was when the alarm bells rang.  
**A/N: OK, so I know most of you probably don't read the author's note, but if u r, Then PLEASE REVIEW! I like to know if you think this is good or not. If you haven't reviewed this yet, but you want to hear more, then review. If i don't get more then 3 more, then I probably won't update as fast. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

OK, so first off, I want to thank luvkitties and foxglove for reviewing. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. So, if you were a little confused on the last couple chapters, sorry. When it says its in K's POV, its only until she gets knocked out. I just forgot to change it. I also forgot to go over them with spell check. Chapter 6 takes place about 2 weeks after Billie disappeared. If you see that I'm starting to call him Jack, its because I get a little bit mixed up cause for this story, Bunny calls him Jack. If your still confused, here's a rundown of the last 2 chapters. Basically, when K and Tommy disappear, its because Pitch is kidnapping them, but bunny thinks its because they can't be alive if he's a guardian. When Billie disappears, its because Pitch is capturing him, and the blue light around him is his new powers trying to save him from Pitch. When Bunny gets tackled by K and Tommy, its because they escaped(don't ask me how, I already have to retype this cause it got deleted.) The moon talking to them tells them that Pitch is back, he has a new henchman, and that henchman is Jack Frost. Of course, they don't know it, all they see is a black figure. The last part was the moon saying they need to save him, and at the end, Bunny just realized who it was they need to save. Before you stop reading this,( which u probably already have) Check out luvkitties22. She has a new story. I haven't read it yet, but trust me, if she wrote it, its good. Anyways, enough of my babbling...  
Chapter 7  
Ok, so bunny was very worried. The warning bells only went off if there was an intruder.  
"Hey, North, whats going on?" Bunny looked at North, and saw that he wasn't going to get an answer from him. In fact, he was much more likely to get another question.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" All of the guardians stared up in horror at the Black figure standing in front of them.  
"Pitch."  
"Well, way to state the ovious. And speaking of ovious, my trap. your all here. Together. All except for one. Were is Jack Frost, anyway?"  
"He's with us, Pitch." Bunny wasn't about to tell him that Jack was missing, but now he was wondering if Pitch had something to do with his dissappearence.  
"Oh, is that so? It turns out your even more blind then I thought! "Come here, Jack!" And from behind him, a kid with black hair, white skin, and eyes the color of coal. He was wearing a black hooded cape.  
"Jack! What have you done to him?" K watched as her brother stared blankly into space.  
"Th-the sand! Help!"  
"Thats enough, Jack!" Pitch stared angrily at him. "It seems that my spell still needs time to take full effect. For now, though, he is my fully functioning slave. Here, let me demonstrate. Jack, kneel before me." And with those words, Billie knelt before him.  
"Yes, Master Pitch."  
"No! What have you done to him?" Tooth was angry. She was very angry. And you know what happens when you have an angry fairie with wings? A slicing and dicing machine.  
"Your gonna get it, Pitch!" Tooth was charging at full speed. She was just about to attack him, when he suddenly pulled Jack in front of him.  
"Oh, but you see, I won't be getting it, because in order for you to get to me, you have to go through him. And I would hate to see you destroy one of your own. This way, you don't really have a choice."  
"Ah, that's were your wrong, mate." And with that, Bunny threw his boomerang.  
"See you later, Bunny." And before the boomerang ever got close to him, he dissappeared, leaving Jack behind. Bunny relized his mistake to late. The boomerang hit him in the head.  
"Is he ok?" asked Tooth.  
"I think so, just knocked out. We have to get him inside, now!" Bunny rushed forward to open the door.  
'"No. If he's under Pitches control, we can' just let him go gallevanting on his own. We have to find a cure for this spell," North said.  
"Alright, I think i know what to do. Lets bring him to Manny." Tooth was praying this would work, at least temporarily.  
Ok, I know what your thinking. This long without a chapter, and its this short! How could you! Well, don't worry, Im kind of brain dead right know. I think I know what to write next, and once I do, it just slips my mind. So, please, if you have any suggestions for what you want to happen next, TELL ME! I have extreme writer's block. And review. Bye! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ok, so I was checking my reviews, and let me just say, I could not stop smiling! Thank you foxglove! Ur so awesome! And yes, very soon, u will find out what happens next. And please review! I always eventually put up another chapter, but it will be much faster if u review! And if u see grammar errors, please tell me! I stink at quotation marks and all that nonsense.

Scared. Billie was scared. In fact, that was the only thing he'd been thinking about for a while. He didn't know what was going on. He remembered the sand. He hated that sand. He felt its blackness crawling over his body, controlling him. He had tried to tell the guardians about it. But every time he attempted to say something, the sand would make him do something else. Then he got knocked out by that stupid boomerang. What was it with those boomerangs? This was the second time in about the last two weeks he'd been knocked out with one. He tried to look around, but all he could seem to see was light. Not blinding, but calming, in a way. It wasn't bright, and it had a strange glow to it. Then he realized someone was talking to him. He tried to answer, tried to say something. But he just felt the sand.

Earlier that day...

"Hey Sheila, do u think he's safe?" Bunny was very hesitant about bringing billie in here, but he couldn't say that he didn't care about the boy. In fact, he felt bad for him. Life had not gone easy on this kid. But now he was helpless. Just lying on the table in the center of the room. He could be dead if it wasn't for the slow and shallow rise of his chest, Bunny would be absolutely certain he was.  
"Relax Bunny! You knocked him out with a boomerang already, I'm sure you can do it again!" Meanwhile Sandy was trying(and failing) to get everyone's attention. He finally, in frustration, picked up an unsuspecting elf, and proceeded to shake him( and not gently, either). That got their attention.  
"What is it, Sandy? We already- oh. Look at billie!" Billie was looking around the room. He wasn't moving at all, just moving his eyes. Then he looked like he was trying to say something. An innocent looking scene, but turned horrifying in a couple of seconds. He was suddenly engulfed in black sand, and from his mouth came a blood curdling scream.

I hope that disappoint you! As for the next chapter, I'm planning to put it out tomarrow, but I'm also going shopping, so I might not. Did u people know that school starts in a few days! I'm going to die! I swear! Tuesday must never come! Please review! I might update sooner... :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hi! Ok, so I wasn't sure how to write this chapter, cause the whole point of it is nightmare sand to dream sand. Something like that. Also, this is my last day of freedom! And then 9 months of school, and then I have to repeat that for 5 more years( I think that's including this year, but I'm not doing the math). Anyways, thank you foxglove! I never get tired of reviews, and thank you! I greatly appreciate criticism. Also, if you are reading this chapter, please review!

Chapter 9  
K had been waiting outside with Tommy. She knew that the guardians had found Billy, but she had no idea what was going on in there. According to Tooth, he was being possessed by nightmare sand. But before she could explain this further, Bunny walked in, saying that the only reason they were telling her this was so she wouldn't be confused, and Tooth really should come in there. K was wondering how this was going to make her less confused, when she heard someone screaming. Apparently, Tommy heard it too, because he went running for the door, closely followed by K. What they saw was not what they were expecting. K looked at Billy. He was enveloped in black sand, screaming, and it looked like he was in pain. She ran over to him, and grabbed his hand. And then the screaming stopped. The sand was slowly turning to gold.  
A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, but it just seems like the perfect spot to end it. And anybody else that starts school tomorrow, good luck! I'm spending my last day off by celebrating laziness. Because until Friday, I won't have any time to be lazy! :D Review!


	10. Chapter 10( beware

**Ok, so this is not a new chapter. I will have a new chapter out soon, though. I'm just not exactly sure were I should go with this. So here are my 2 main ideas. 1: Billy goes on a trip to Rio, Brazil, or another unnamed place that you guys can choose. Basically, they are going there to find a powerful object that will solve this big problem, like something that has to do with Billy's powers. 2: They stay there, and Tommy and K find a way to become guardians,too. You can review or pm me any ideas you have. If you don't, then I will randomly chose. But I would much rather have you guys chose instead. Also, depending on my current computer acsess(currently my friends computer)I might have problems getting the next chapter out. So, Review! Send you ideas! :) it is currently 2;12 in the morning, and im wide awake! Goodnight! :)**


End file.
